Conflicted
by WolvesareEmo2
Summary: Alexander's emotions conflicted with one another, his love for Blaine and his attraction to Sebastian. An attraction which is purely physical, but is it? How is he suppose to cope with such emotion, teetering between his love and his passion. Who will he choose? Is there a choice to beginning with? Will he be left with conflicting emotions? This is AU Blaine/OC Sebastian/OC


**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it. I had taken quite an amount of time planning this story out, well at that least the next chapters. This is the first Glee related Fanfiction I have written. This is AU; it takes place before Kurt enrolls at Dalton. The story will follow its own plot until way later into the story was it sort of linked up with the canon storyline. Anyway reviews are appreciated and cherished. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee which belongs to FOX or any of the characters mentioned besides Alexander. **

**Side note: If you are wondering what Alexander looks like just look up Jeremy Young, he looks like that. **

Alexander panted, having sung his heart out. He had his fingers on the keys, resting after he finished the piece. He looked at the three boys who sat at the long table. Each of their hands was folded as they had watched, they wore smiles and seemed impressed but not to the degree Alexander had hoped. The way they looked at him made Alexander feel slightly uncomfortable, and he was a person born in the spotlight but the stares gave away nothing that what unsettled him. He hadn't the slightly clue what they were thinking that made him powerless. Alexander hated the feeling. He moved his hands from the piano, the council wasn't the only ones there but they might as well have. Alexander's peers were silent, most with smiling faces silently approving but they knew Alexander could only be judged by the council, and that the council's decision and opinions were the only ones that mattered.

Wes's gaze flicked from Alexander to the audience, he nodded his head slightly towards the door in a silent order. The mob of boys in blazers stood and left, one lingering at the door, _Sebastian._ Alexander glanced at him for a moment, watching as he slipped out the door like the others. Alexander turned his attention to the three, not dwelling on Sebastian.

Wes, who sat in the middle, leaned forward. "Alexander," He said, pausing for a moment. Alexander paused as well, not ever breathing as he waited to hear what he would say. "You were impressive," Wes said, Alexander's lips curled upward slightly. _I got it, I fucking got the lead. _"but," Alexander's smile dropped as he heard that word. "not enough. I'm sorry but we don't think you are the proper fit for the lead." Each word was a like a knife stabbing Alexander in the stomach. He closed his mouth, pressing his lips together. He licked him, his throat being to feel like it was closing up. He nodded, standing. He grabbed his messenger bag which had been propped against the stool he had sat on while playing. "Thanks anyway for your time." With those words he walked briskly out the room.

He blinked rapidly, feeling awful. He felt as though he was going to cry. _Get a grip it was only a lead, a stupid lead, a lead that you spent weeks practicing to audition for. _He thought. His eyebrows pinched together as he frowned._ You should have practiced harder, damnit you're just hopeless aren't you. I bet it was because you couldn't hit that note right, you should have practiced until your lungs bleed. Idiot, you'll never be like Maratha. _He was stopped, a hand pressed on his chest, he was jogged out of his negative thoughts. He looked up, seeing Sebastian. "Didn't get the part I see." He said he had a look on his face. It wasn't like his usual arrogant smirk; it seemed empathic or sympathetic at least. He looked up him, and glanced to the hand that was still on his chest. He wasn't sure how to take that look seeing that he had never seen it before. He licked his lips again; he usually did so when he was nervous. _Why should I be so nervous, it's only Sebastian and it was a simple statement nothing too major. _"Yeah." Alexander said, feeling the hand moved as Sebastian moved it to his side. Sebastian nodded, Alexander was confused. Why was he here interacting with him, the two shared a few classes and were both in the Warblers but they weren't close friends or anything.

Sebastian as though he sensed the touchiness of the subject changed it. "Come with me to Chaps." He said, it didn't sound like a request. Alexander looked at him, still confused why he offered to go to the café Between the Chapters or Chaps as everyone called it. Alexander adjusted the strap of his bag, "Um, okay." He said, feeling like he just couldn't say no, not with Sebastian being so close.

In that moment they were so close, Alexander looked up into his eyes. _Wow, those eyes are so green. _He stared as they seemed to look through him. Alexander couldn't look away for a reason, maybe it was closeness, or the situation, or maybe it was Sebastian's ability to draw people. Alexander realized that they were silent just looking at each other, he moved his eyes breaking the gaze. He tried to focus his attention somewhere else but all he could see was Sebastian's face. He couldn't deny that he was attractive, those eyes, that jaw, his lips. Those…Alexander shook his head. He shouldn't be ogling like that but those lips curled into a smirk. "Like what you see?" He said, rising a brow. Alexander ducked his head, chewing the corner of his lip. _Get a grip, say something. _"Yeah, I do, is that a problem? I was only, observing." He said, using the same flirtatious tone as Sebastian. Alexander remembered being so much like Sebastian, having a reputation for being the charmer. It was actually a surprise to everyone that he somehow remained together for such a period of time, almost a year.

Sebastian smiled which somehow brighten Alexander's mood, making him feel a bit more relaxed. "Good, since you accepted let's go." He said, pulling Alexander's arm. Alexander's eyes widened slightly at such a familiar gesture but he said nothing. He allowed himself to get dragged outside.

* * *

The two entered, greeted by the cozy environment. The scent of coffee, chocolate and the slightly bit of cigarettes hung in the air, the odd mix of smells caused Alexander's senses to go into hyper drive. Something about cafés always made Alexander feel comfortable and at peace. He glanced at Sebastian who moved towards the counter. Alexander followed, absently tugging on the sleeves of his blazer. He hadn't had time to change and Sebastian seemed to live in his not that Alexander minded. Sebastian filled out the suit well, _Stop! Stop! Don't think about it. Remember Blaine, your boyfriend? _He thought. "Alexander." Sebastian said. Alexander turned his head being pulled from his thoughts. "Hmm?" He said rising an eyebrow, looking slightly embarrassed about being cute with a wondering mind. "Order." Sebastian said. "Oh, honey chamomile, four sugars." He said simply. He didn't hear Sebastian assuming that he did so while he spaced out. The two moved to a table after getting their drinks.

Alexander sipped his tea fully aware of the stereotype he was conveying, he didn't care. He was a British man, well person after all. He kept his blue eyes trained on Sebastian intensely, maybe a bit too intensely. _Calm down. This is fine, just a friendly chat at a café not some sort of date. You're with Blaine, this isn't cheating. _He thought, as he closed his eyes, taking a sip of the sweet hot liquid.

Sebastian was staring, glancing over Alexander occasionally like a shiny new toy he couldn't want to wait to play with. Alexander opened his eyes, catching the intense gaze. Something about the gaze made Alexander's throat go dry, like he hadn't been drinking tea. He licked his lips nervously; Sebastian glanced down at them when he did so. That glance made Alexander's heartbeat quicken.

Alexander was fully aware of Sebastian's game; he was once a player himself. Alexander knew he was only a shiny new toy, a prize to be won, a challenge, another notch on his belt but Alexander didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to, in a way Sebastian and himself were so alike. They were both predators, manipulators. He should be challenging him not playing into his hands. He couldn't help himself; the only other person who unraveled him in such a way was Blaine.

_Blaine_, his boyfriend, the only one he was supposed to be unraveled by. Blaine, the person he was supposed to be committed to. Alexander pushed those thoughts away, he was committed. This wasn't cheating.

"So why did you bring me here?" Alexander asked, putting his nonchalant but passively interesting expression. He raised a plucked eyebrow, trying not to glance at Sebastian's lips.

"Oh," He said, rolling his eyes in a playful manner. He rolled them once and snapped them back to Alexander's. He leaned forward, propping one elbow on the table, resting his chin on the back of his hand. He stared for a moment, before saying, "I just wanted to say it was a shame that you didn't get the lead." Alexander's jaw clenched slightly, _the lead_, and the lead he wanted but like always it was given to his boyfriend, Blaine. That bitter thought caught him off guard; he was fine with Blaine getting the lead. He should be supportive but he knew Blaine got it he was the only other person to audition and the pattern was that Blaine is the front man, _always_. Sebastian picked up on the silence and the tick in Alexander's jaw, his eyebrows rose slightly. He didn't comment.

"Your audition, like always, was amazing. You always do _Panic! At the Disco _justice. I know they are your favorite band, well besides Death Cab for Cutie." He said, in his usual smooth voice. Alexander looked at him, Sebastian _knew. _Something about that simple statement made the corners of Alexander's lips curl upward into a small smile. "Yeah." He said simply talking another sip of his now lukewarm tea. "Of course, your voice is amazing." He complimented with a devious smile, something twinkled behind his eyes. Alexander looked at him, wondering what exactly was dancing behind them. Alexander smiled wider, he nodded. "Thanks, but I know." He said trying to appear confident, Sebastian seemed to like that because he replied, "You should, and I bet you get compliments all the time." He said.

Alexander continued to smile. He did receive compliments but the ones coming from Sebastian felt different. The way Sebastian looked at him was different. It made him feel desired, wanted. He knew he shouldn't be so desperate for affection being that he had Blaine, but distance had grown between the two. That distance left him starved for affection but there Sebastian was, telling him all the things he wanted to hear.

The two talked. Alexander was having a nice time; he laughed feeling the weight of not getting lead lift off his shoulders. Flirtatious comments were exchanged and jokes were told. Two flew as the two conversed. The two stood, "That was nice, we should do that more often." Sebastian said. Alexander nodded in agreement. Sebastian grabbed a napkin, scribbling his number on it. "Call me sometime." He said as he handed it to him. Alexander smiled. "Oh, I will." He said using a flirtatious voice that should only be reserved for Blaine. Sebastian smirked. Alexander didn't see the harm in texting Sebastian; they seemed to connect over that period of time. He folded the napkin, tucking it in his pocket.

* * *

Blaine had his back turned to the door, and luckily that door was unlocked which allowed Alexander easy entry. He smiled, kissing his neck. Blaine turned his head after letting out a smile gasp of surprise. The surprise soon faded and turned into a pleased look. "Hello, love." Alexander whispered, using his usual title for Blaine. It may unoriginal and a bit cliché but Blaine seemed to like it. "Hello." Blaine replied trying to mimic the seductive roll of Alexander's words. Alexander chuckled, "You don't quite have it, like this, _hello_." He said, practically purring into Blaine's eyes. Blaine's cheeks tinted with a light pink. Blaine shook his head slightly, "I don't think I could do that." "Rubbish, I'm well aware about your ability to be, _alluring_." He said, smiling as he purred again. The blush deepened and Blaine cleared his throat.

Alexander always had the ability to unravel him, maybe it was his accent, his appearance, his ability to turn most situations into innuendo, or was it his smile? Alexander's smile always got to him, the way his eyes would wrinkle, how his teeth would shine. Blaine couldn't help but get lost in Alexander. He noticed that Alexander pulled his face from that nook on his shoulder. He turned his body to see Alexander standing there with a grin, his hands behind his back. Blaine raised an eyebrow, looking at his boyfriend. "What's behind your back?" He asked, trying to peer behind it. He still wore that happy smile.

"Oh, just a little something." He said being coy, he moved his body so Blaine couldn't peck. He couldn't to have that coy little grin on his face. Blaine stepped closer and Alexander stepped back enjoying goofing with Blaine considering that haven't been doing so as often as they used to. Blaine laughed, "C'mon." He said, moving closed usually Alexander was trapped against a wall. Blaine placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head still smiling at Alexander's antics.

Alexander just smiled and outstretched his hands revealing a sunflower. Blaine's eyebrows rose almost disappearing in his hairline. _A sunflower, that was different. _Blaine thought. "Why do you have a sunflower?" He asked, curious. Alexander just chuckled twirling it in his hands. "It's for you." He said. "For me?" Blaine still confused. "Yes, for you. I think all that hair gel is messing with your brain there, love." Alexander playfully teased. Blaine scoffed, patting his hair. He grabbed the large flower, smelling it. "May I ask what the occasion is?" He asked with a smile thinking how getting a sunflower is different and he liked it. He liked how Alexander did something gentlemanly but put his own uniqueness to it. "For getting the lead, love." He smiled briefly thinking about his exchange with Sebastian. Blaine's grin wider, he looked at Alexander happy that he was doing that. He didn't think about how Alexander auditioned as well.

Blaine leaned forward, kissing him. "Thank you, I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like you." He said with a dreamy smile. Alexander smiled, before saying, "I prefer the term bedfellow." He smiled wider enjoying being cheeky. Blaine just laughed, "I guess we are bedfellows." "Yes, we are. You can't deny that, love." He said with a smile.

* * *

Sebastian lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was bored, and he did not enjoy that feeling. He glanced at his phone on the nightstand on the side of his bed. He secretly hoped it would ring; preferably the person on the other side would be Alexander. He would never admit it but he harbored a slightly crush on the boy.

Something about him Sebastian sparked his interest. He couldn't place his finger on exactly what it was but he knew something for certain. That boy was going to be his, and he was going to make sure of it.


End file.
